1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for receiving power wirelessly supplied, a method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a system including a power supply apparatus supplying power without a connector through electromagnetic induction and an electronic apparatus receiving the power from the power supply apparatus through electromagnetic induction. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-290928 discusses such a system in which an electronic apparatus including a secondary coil for receiving power from a power supply apparatus charges a battery using the power received by the secondary coil from the power supply apparatus.
The secondary coil for receiving power from a power supply apparatus has been provided at a specific position in an electronic apparatus. For this reason, internal circuits in the electronic apparatus are sometimes affected by power supplied from the power supply apparatus when the electronic apparatus is supplied with the power using the secondary coil. This causes a problem that the power supplied from the power supply apparatus inhibits the electronic apparatus from being normally operated in a case where the electronic apparatus operates the internal circuits when being supplied with the power using the secondary coil.